The Transfer Students: Halloween Edition
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: A curse has fallen over CHS this strange curse placed on the school by a mysterious robed figure who seems to know have a connection with a student has caused all of CHS to take on monstrous forms! it's up to Sonic, Shadow, Rage and the girls to figure out who and what this was all about before it's too late... Halloween 2015 story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Transfer Students: Halloween Edition**

 **A/N: So this is just a funny little spoof of my story The Transfer Students with a twist for Halloween. A quick story a few chapters at best that has no place in the story itself but I needed a Halloween story so I decided this will be it! This will also take priority over all other stories since I want it done by Halloween…as for the M rating, it is for blood, gore, language and some sexual references but no actual sex…just saying Rarity gets turned into a succubus so that's why, nothing REALLY bad. Now then I will start with a quick description of each character...  
**

 **Twilight Sparkle (EG): A smart and tenacious girl. Once one of the top students at Crystal Prep she now attends CHS to learn what the true values of friendship are! The head of CHS in academics followed close by Rage Chaoitc she knows almost everything with a knack for puzzles.**

 **Applejack: An honest and strong apple farmer who attends CHS. She can be brutally honest at times. The barn at her farm acts as the groups after school hang out. Along with the others she wants to help fix the curse cast upon CHS**

 **Fluttershy: A timid and shy girl who has a way with animals. She volunteers at the local animal shelter and is always supportive of her friends. While she is scared and frightened easily she strives to to her best.** **Along with the others she wants to help fix the curse cast upon CHS**

 **Rarity: An elegant and beautiful young woman with a taste for fashion. She can be sassy at times but also sticks up for her friends even against another. She does not like to get her hands dirty and would rather watch everyone else to all the work.** **Along with the others she wants to help fix the curse cast upon CHS**

 **Pinkie Pie: An extremely hyper girl with superb baking skills, a strange predictive power called 'Pinkie Sense' and an uncanny ability to break the 4th wall.** **Along with the others she wants to help fix the curse cast upon CHS**

 **Rainbow Dash: An extremely competitive and boastful athlete who is captain for almost all of the sports team. She always want to prove she is the best at everything but she is still loyal to her friends and will be there for them in the most trying of circumstances.** **Along with the others she wants to help fix the curse cast upon CHS. In a relationship with Sonic  
**

 **Sunset Shimmer: A fiery young woman who was once a bully feared by CHS who would push everyone around. She has changed since then and learned the true values of friendship. In a relationship with Rage.** **Along with the others she wants to help fix the curse cast upon CHS**

 **Sonic: Also known as Sonic the Hedgehog back on Mobius. A young boy from Mobius with a true heart and a need for speed. He enjoys running and is a star on the track team. He has a strong sense of justice and will not stand by idle when injustice happens. In a relationship with Rainbow Dash.**

 **Shadow: Also kown as Shadow the Hedgehog back on Mobius. A friend of Sonic's who came to CHS with him and Rage. He doesn't like to talk about his past and can be rather rude sometimes. He seems to have a rivalry with Sonic**

 **Rage Chaotic (OC by me): Also known as Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog The Last Chaos Guardian on Mobius. Rage is bold, brave and very smart young man who despises titles or fancy names he prefers to be known simply as Rage. Rage brought Sonic and Shadow along with himself to CHS to escape Mobius' school system and at first unbeknownst to them his dark past. Rage used to have a lone wolf personality not letting others help him with problems which can still surface from time to time. He will do anything to protect his friends even put his life on the line to do so... After meeting the girls he opened up his heart and began learning what it means to be a good friend. While at CHS his Chaos Powers are greatly reduced and has only used them in times of crisis to protect the school with his friends. He is determined to figure out who the mysterious figure who cursed CHS is and put a stop to him and the curse before it's too late... Currently in a relationship with Sunset Shimmer.**

 **XLR8 "XL" (OC by XLR8 the Fox): Also known as XLR8 the Fox he prefers "XL". XL is another friend of Sonic and Shadow who slipped over to CHS on his own after learning that Sonic and Shadow did. A fast runner he helps from behind the scenes occasionally stepping up to help when he needs to.**

 **Mysterious Figure: A mysterious cloaked figure who's true identity is unknown and the one who cursed CHS. he appears to know to Rage for some reason although Rage does not know who this mysterious being is...is it even a normal creature? He resides in a Castle built from Crystal Prep waiting to see if Rage shows up.**

 _Halloween has fallen over CHS and a curse placed on the school by a mysterious robed figure who seems to know have a connection with a student. Now it's up to Sonic, Shadow, Rage and the girls to figure out who and what this was all about before the curse becomes permanent and CHS turned into a monstrous high school forever_

 **SWEET APPLE ACRES BARN-OCTOBER 28, 17:00 HOURS (5:00 PM)**

Shadow and Sonic stumble into the music room where the girls were. All seven of them look at the three surprised by their entrance. "You guys okay?" Rainbow Dash asks as they stand up

"Er….yeah." Sonic says rubbing the back of his head nervously

"What has you three worked up?" Applejack asks "Ya'll came tumbling in like the pigs got out."

"Nothing…" Shadow says swallowing hard.

"You two are acting strange." Pinkie Pie says "did you load up on sugar early?" she asks before loud "BANG" was heard

"Uh-oh…" Sonic says sweat dropping from his head as Rage busts the door open fire in is eyes.

"See nothing…" Sonic says shrugging

"What the hell do you mean by nothing?!" Rage growls grabbing the blue haired kid by the shirt. "Do you have ANY idea what you've done!?" he yells to Sonic who was still smiling nervously

"Rage what is going on?" Sunset asks "I have never seen you go off the deep end like this!"

"Calm down and tell us what happened." Twilight says putting a hand on his shoulder and he sighs putting Sonic down.

"These two took the Chaos Emeralds without telling me." Rage says crossing his arms "Now I want them back…but they lost them!"

"I don't see what is so special about some small gems anyway." Rarity says looking up from her fingers which she had been painting "Can't you just like…I dunno buy more?"

"Buy more?" Rage asks looking at her "The Chaos Emeralds aren't just some small gems! They are very powerful… and in the wrong hands could destroy the whole universe!"

"And they belong to you?" Twilight asks "That doesn't make sense why would such a powerful…" she stops as she looks at Sonics cues to stop talking.

"In the hands of a high school student…" Rage finishes "You guys know about my past...parents murdered…brothers taken. All because I was chosen to guard them." He says "It's a long story but I am the guardian and these two will take them and go off using them like they own the damn things."

"uh…Rage?" Sonic says looking behind him and pointing to XL

"Look what I found!" he says in his arms were… all 7 Chaos Emeralds!"

"XL!" Rage exclaims "You found them!"

"Yeah they were outside by the statue…" XL says as Rage takes them and puts them in a small pouch he had on his belt.

"So that's what that thing is for!" Pinkie says

"Come on guys we have a party to get to." Sunset says

"Uh…" Rainbow rubs the back of her head "guys they canceled it…"

"What?!" Sonic exclaims "Why?"

"Trixie got sick." Twilight says

"Awe that blows." Shadow says "Might as well just go home then…" he sighs

"Yeah…" Applejack agrees "See you guys at school tomorrow!"

 **TWILIGHT SPARKLE'S HOUSE—OCTOBER 29 06:40 (6:40 AM)**

Twilight yawns as she gets out of bed and turns off her alarm clock. Still half asleep she grabs her towel and clothes to go take a shower. Afterwards now woken up she looks in the mirror and screams! Her eyes were red and two fangs protruded from her mouth. Even her clothing looked weird "What is going on?!" she asks freaking out "What happened to me? Am a…vampire!" she then grabs a scarf and changes into a normal pair of clothing and wraps the scarf over the bottom of her head so nothing bellow her nose showed before she slips out of her house and sneaks to school trying not be noticed.

 **CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL-OCTOBER 29 07:35 (7:35 AM)**

Twilight arrived at the school and the first thing that she noticed was other kids were looking strange too…

"What is going on?" she asks as she reaches the door to the groups hang out, one of the old music rooms that was unused for a long time since budget cuts were made year and years ago. She inhales a breath and braces herself for the worst… she walks in and looks around…her friends were different to!

Sunset was a demon just like back when she used the other Twilight's crown to take over CHS…Rainbow Dash looked like a Valkyrie, Pinkie Pie was a zombie, Fluttershy appeared to be a werewolf, Applejack was also a vampire and Rarity…she looked like a…it pained the word to cross Twilight's mid…a succubus however Rage, Sonic and Shadow were late which was unusual for them.

"I see I am not the only one who looks freaky" she says

"Yeah but why do we look like this what on earth happened?" Sunset asks "We all look like we were ripped out of a horror story of some kind!"

"Maybe the boy's will know." Rarity suggests "They do seem to be awfully good at this kind of stuff…I don't wanna look like a-a- a slut!" she curses

"Don't worry." Applejack says "We'll figure it out."

"Easy for you guys to say you at least know what you are but what about me? I have no clue what the heck I am!" Rainbow Dash exclaims

"You're a Valkyrie Rainbow Dash." Twilight says "A mythical creature from Nordic origins. They were the choosers of fallen, the ones who decided who dies and lives."

"Not cool!" she says as Sonic and Shadow walk in both looking as furry as Fluttershy but…still not like her

"What the heck happened to you two?" Sunset asks "What kind of monsters are you?!"

"Werehog…" Shadow sighs

"Were….hog?" Twilight asks

"They are like the werewolves of Mobius." Sonic explain and the girls nod their heads

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Sunset asks

"No clue we just woke up like this!" Sonic says "At first we thought we were the only ones but then we got to school and saw everyone else was like this!"

"Have you guys seen Rage?" Twilight asks

"No we figured he was here with you guys already." Shadow says before said person walks in and looks them who looked back…Rage was still normal!

"How come you aren't affected by this? We're all monsters but your still you!" Twilight exclaims

"Who said I am…" he sighs as he is shrouded in a dark force…his hair was black, eyes red and he had a fang like twilight but…his hands were claws almost like a wolf.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Shadow asks

"I think I am some kind of half breed of a werewolf and vampire…"Rage says "a half blood of sorts."

"Do you know what's happening here?" Twilight asks

"I wish I did but from what I can tell is it's a curse and that's it. Who made it, how do reverse it and why I don't know." Rage answers as Celestia summons all of the students.

 **CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL GYM—08:15 (8:15 AM)**

The kids all gathered and they looked at the skeleton looking principle and her sister. "I know you are all curious as to what is going on and we do not know." She says "However we know some of our students have some experience with this Rage Chaotic, Sunset Shimmer can you please tell us anything you know?" Celestia asks

"That won't be necessary…" a voice laughs with an echo as dark clouds appear on the roof of the gym with lightning as a robed figure appears…nothing could be seen of it but the robe and a shadowy energy. Everyone was shaking in fear at the figure. All but Rage, Sonic, Shadow, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. "A monstrous curse makes this school look a whole lot better doesn't it?" he chuckles "I even impress myself sometimes the way I can make people cower. Alas with no magical powers it is irreversible unless somehow I was to be defeated but looking at this…I have my doubts."

"Hay!" Rage yells stepping up, his friends look at him, they may not have looked scared but they were, none of them had delt with this before… Rage on the other hand did once.

"Who said that?" the figure asks looking around before he finds Rage "Was it you?"

"I dunno last time I checked I am the only one not cowering in fear." Rage says

"I know that voice…" the figure thinks realizing who it was "Rage Chaotic…it has been a long time since I last saw you… you listening? Defeat the monsters and find me in my castle domain where Crystal Prep once stood if you can defeat me I will lift this curse but…you must do it by midnight of All Hollow's Eve otherwise you and your friends will be like this forever!" he laughs

"Who are you and how the hell do you know me?!" Rage yells leaping for the figure who warps away making Rage crash on the ground. The figure then appears behind Rage as he gets up and turns to meet it's gaze.

"You will find out…" the figure laughs vanishing with an evil laugh echoing the halls. Rage then walks to the door where his friends stop him.

"You're not actually going to fight him are you" Sonic asks

"I am." Rage says before he shakes "This curse is slowly consuming everyone and soon it will evolve and the traits of each monster a person has become will surface… I can't have that happen."

"Well we are going with you!" Sunset says "We can't have you going in their alone!"

"But that castle I can feel the dark aura coming from it who knows what it could do to you! It might even speed the curse up for all of you…not to mention the monsters." Rage says

"Like it or not Rage we are going with you." Twilight says "We are friends we do this together."

"I guess there is no stopping you guys then…" Rage sighs "Alright let's go." He then walks out the others not far behind as they begin the walk to the castle which could be seen towering over the buildings in the distance from the school…

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 _Last time a mysterious robed figure cursed all of CHS with monstrous forms and abilities. Rage however stood up to challenge this stranger who somehow knew Rage however Rage didn't seem to know him. Fleeing to a castle the stranger awaits Rage's arrival. Now teamed up with his friends they must tavel to this castle and stop this evil mysterious being before it's too late…_

 **OUTER CANTERLOT OCTOBER 30 06:00 (6:00 AM) 42 HOURS REMAIN**

The group finally reaches the city. It took them a long time with the whole place deserted and it raised even more concern among them "What is going on here?" Sunset asks

"No one's here…" Sonic says

"No doubt that creep in the robe is behind this." Rage says

"Speaking of which Rage…he seemed to know you do you know who it is?" Sunset asks

"No…" Rage replies "I've never seen him in my life or heard his voice…"

"What about this curse?" Applejack asks "You know something about it at least right?"

"Yeah." Rage nods "I read about something like this once. The curse turns anyone in the area of effect into monsters when the moon is out and after so long it is irreversible…whoever this guys is he mixed it with a magical spell to keep the moon up ergo our forms like this. If we want to set everything back to normal we have to defeat Mr. Robe guy." He explains

"What about you Rage?" Sonic asks "You've been able to fight off the urges better then us."

"Yeah I have already had to kill two people because of this urge for blood." Twilight says "I am going crazy!"

"You know why that is Sonic." Rage answers

"But you immunity to darkness can't do you any good if your changed too." Shadow notes "That energy you emitted when you showed that you were cursed as well it was a dark energy wasn't it?"

"You're right Shadow…" Rage sighs "It must be something with the fact I am for some reason a hybrid of monsters…I bet our unknown friend planned that too. I may not know him but I have a feeling that we have a score to settle." He finishes as they continue inward

 **SOMEWHERE IN CANTERLOT 13:00 (1 PM) 34 HOURS REMAIN**

"We have been wandering forever why is it that we can't find a way to get to that damn castle?!" Rainbow Dash groans

"Y-yeah…" Applejack says looking at Rage with hunger in her eyes. The red haired half vampire half werewolf monster mix was looking at a strange stone that shouldn't belong there with strange writing on it. Applejack was losing herself in her monster side and she walks up to him silently while the others were not paying attention but he suddenly shocks her as he says "Don't even think about it."

"Huh?" she snaps out of it "S-sorry I lost control for a second…"

"I know we all are." Rainbow Dash says "Any clue on that rock Rage?"

"Yeah…" he says before a scream was heard

"What the hell was that?" Shadow asks

"I don't know you guys get going I will stay here and finish figuring this out." Rage says

"I will stay here as well." Rarity says "I am not a fighter."

"Alright you two be careful." Sunset says

"You too." Rage nods acknowledging her warning

Sonic leads the group to where they saw a monstrous fox attacking a group of people who looked like demons "Is that?" Sonic asks

"XL…" Twilight says "He's gone berserk!"

"We have to stop him!" Rainbow Dash says

"Don't hurt him!" Twilight says

"We can't make any promises…" Sonic says as he reaches out and grabs XL flinging himself to the large beast and kicking XL marks were left on his face from the spikes on Sonics shoes and XL roared in anger as Rainbow dives into him with her Valkyrie spear.

Meanwhile a ways down the road Rage was hard at work in his hand was an old book he had summoned from The Chaos Archives a large archive kept by The Chaos Guardians documenting almost anything important for all the worlds they have access to. This one was to help him decipher the writing. Rarity sat on a bench watching him. Soon she got up and walked up to him "So how's it coming Rage?"

"I am almost done with the riddle then I just need to solve the puzzle." Rage answers as Rarity gets closer and looks over his shoulder

"Tell me…have you had your first time yet? With Sunset?" she asks him

"What are you getting at Rarity?" Rage asks looking at her "If you mean to ask whether I have had sex before then the answer is no."

"Oh… well that's a shame… you are curious though right?" she asks seductively

"Curiosity killed the cat." Rage says "I am not at all curious on it when the time comes the time comes it's simple as that."

"But why wait?" Rarity asks moving her hands along the boys back

"Rarity…" Rage says firmly "Stop you're not in control of yourself right now and I don't want to be forced to knock some sense it you. I need to focus on this." He says

"Awe come on no fun?" Rarity asks and Rage pushes her away looking at her his red eyes glowing

"Rarity…" he says in an echoing voice "I told you to back off!"

Meanwhile back with the others they had finally gotten XL to calm down and he sighs "Thank you… I don't know what came over me…"

"You need to get out of here." Twilight says "It is dangerous…"

"I will…" he sighs turning to walk away as the others regroup and return to where Rage was.

"Well?" Fluttershy asks in a raspy voice

"I finally figured it out." Rage says extending his arm and he begins to chant:

' _ianua damnatorum inducat in malum dominium_

 _Veni, veni, et parturivimus et seras et lux ultima amet_

 _Et erue me de manu malorum aperíte cubile'_

Suddenly the stone glows and vanishes into thin air a path to the castle revealed. At the head were deamons…simple zombies. "Zombies?" Sonic sighs

"Classic…" Sunset adds throwing fire at some. The group fights their way to the castle…

 **?'S CASTLE OCTOBER 31 0:00 (12 MIDNIGHT) 24 HOURS REMAIN**

The group finally makes it to the entrance to the castle after a long hard battle they rest for a bit and finally look at the castle ready to enter it was Midnight on Halloween they had just less than 24 hours to stop the mysterious man and save CHS "Look who made it…" his voice chuckles as he looks at the group "Rage Chaotic and his buddie…enjoy the little trek?" he chuckles appearing

"You again…" Rage growls "I demand you tell me who you are!"

"Very well Rage… it is I! Dex!" he laughs

"D-D-Dex?!" Rage gasps "But you…you were…"

"A Chaos Guardian… and the one to train you…yes I _**WAS**_! Now I am one with darkness and I am here to see to it you join us! With your friends as well we will be unstoppable! Come now let us end this foolishness and you join me here and now!" he offers his hand out and Rage stands there clenching his fist

"Never…" he says looking at Dex "I can't believe you…I trusted you and now you show your true colors… listen to me Dex I will kill you and I will save CHS and this world with my friends by my side we can overcome anything!"

"Those are just meaningless words!" Dex says "You lost!"

"Not yet we still have about 23 hours and 20 minutes to stop you!" Pinkie squeals "ooo everyone pay extra careful attention I think this is important!" she says to apparently no one

"Who are ya talking to Pinkie?" Applejack asks

"Oh no one special only some story readers." Pinkies says

"I was blind to see that you were the Legendary Chaos Guardian as told of in the legends my true goal was to stop whomever that was… instead I trained it…now I am going to make sure to fix my failure!"

"That will not happen…" Rage says "You are going down!"

"Very well I will await your arrival at the top of this tower… ascend if you dare!" Dex laughs disappearing his sinister laugh still echoing.

"Alright Dex…" Rage says to himself "I will show you I am not as weak as you think I am…" he looks at the door and then to his friends who nod in agreement and they bust the door down.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: Here is the English translation of the Latin from the stone:**

 **open door of the damned, lead us into the domain of evil**

 **come o come pain and agony be the locks and light the ultimate key**

 **open now and lead me into the lair of evil**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Final Battle

"Dex!" Rage yells as the robed figure vanishes. Rage then stood there a dark arua emitting from him.

"Rage…" Sonic says "We'll get him don't worry."

"Hold up I am confused!" Rainbow Dash yells "Who's Dex Rage?" she asks him

"He's nobody…" Rage says walking into the entrance of the castle alone but the others follow and catch up soon after in a room where Rage was standing with blood on his claws from monsters Rage was panting his eyes indicated he had been crying not caring to notice the others Rage continues in.

"What's with him?" Twilight asks

"Dex was the one who trained Rage after the incident with his parents. To him Dex is a father… to see him like this…" Sonic sighs

"…fatherly figure or not I am going to kill him." Rage says "He has gone too far…"

"We're right behind you Rage." Sunset says "We can take him!"

"no." Rage says "This is my fight…mine alone I can-" he is then stopped by Sunset

"Don't say another word Rage!" Sunset says "We are your friends and we are going to stick by you until the end. You have tried to take on too much alone Rage and we are not going to just stand by and let you tackle things all on your own."

"Sunset is right." Applejack says "No matter what we are your friends and we stick with each other through thick and thin so don't you worry you are not alone!" she says putting a hand on Rage's shoulder "That lone wolf stuff is over Rage you have us now." She smiles and Rage looks at them

"But… if we go in there who knows what could happen to you guys…I don't want to take the risk of what Dex might do to you…" Rage says "If he speeds the curse up on you guys you might just become monsters and…I don't want that."

"Well he can do the same to you." Shadow says "Besides it must be you he wanted to lure here in the first place."

"Exactly but then if he can then why hasn't he done it yet?" Rage asks "He has had all of this time instead he just lets me run around like some kind of rat."

"Rage has a point." Twilight says wiping some blood from her lips "If Dex really wanted to do that to Rage he'd have done that by now."

"Oh perhaps he can't…." a voice says as a familiar face walks down from the other end of the hall.

"Rebecca!" Shadow says running over to her but she puts her hand out and he is thrown to the side with a telekinetic energy.

"What…what are you doing?" Shadow asks as she walks up to him claws extended.

"SHADOW!" Sonic yells running for him but a barrier of energy blocks him "NO!" he yells trying to break through…soon it shatters but it was too late…Shadow was stabbed by Rebecca by then. "Shadow!" Sonic says as the group runs over

"How could you do this?!" Fluttershy cries looking at Rebecca

"For Lord Dex…" she smiles

"You're not Rebecca…" Rage says looking at her

"What do we do?" Sonic asks

"I can try to heal him." Sunset says using what magical power she could muster to begin healing Shadow's wounds. Rebecca then leaps for her to prevent her from healing him but Rainbow blocks her with the large spear.

"You can't be Rebecca…" Twilight says

"I am…" she snickers evilly "Only difference is I am with Dex…the power he offers is amazing! You shouldn't fight it…"

"Then the Rebecca we knew is long gone…" Rage says "sorry guys…" he then walks up

"No Rage I will take care of this." Fluttershy says growling like wolf

"Fluttershy?" some of them ask looking at her as she walks up to Rebecca

"What are you going to do? You're the softest person I know!" Rebecca laughs before Fluttershy begins to maul her brutally. Blood and body parts flew everywhere as Fluttershy went berserk on what was once their friend. She finally stops panting and the others looked in horror at her outburst.

"damn…" Sonic says

"Meanie…" Fluttershy spits walking away as if nothing had happened.

"We need to be moving…" Shadow says standing up finally healed thanks to Sunset effort. No one said a word and they just moved farther into the castle.

 **CASTLE—GREAT HALL, ENTRANCE TO THRONE ROOM— OCTOBER 31, 22:30 (10:30 PM) 1 HOUR 30 MINUTES REMAINING**

The group stood outside of the room where Dex waited and Rage stood at the door ready to open it "You guys ready once we go in we won't come back until Dex is dead or…we won't come back at all…are you guys sure you want to join me?"

"Of course Rage!" Rainbow Dash says "we are not going to just let you go in there alone who knows what might happen!"

"You guys all agree?" Rage asks and they all nod in agreement to the statement given by Rainbow Dash. Rage then sighs and breaks the doors off of their hinges as they look at Dex who was sitting in the throne with a devious smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in…" he chuckles

"Dex this ends here and it ends now!" Rage yells putting his hand out to summon his sword but nothing happened. "Wha-?" Rage asks in surprise looking at his hand wondering why he could not summon his weapon for battle.

"Heh sorry Rage but you are powerless ever since I placed that curse upon CHS all of you have become interlopers between light and dark…as such none of your chaos powers will work…even your faithful little sword Bureijingukaosu cannot aide you here!" Dex laughs "There is no way you can stop me in an hour and fifteen minutes without your power! You will all become monsters and forever cursed!"

"You mean we came all this way for nothing?" Twilight asks

"Indeed…" Dex smiles

"Tell me Dex why didn't you just change them into monsters the minute we came here?" Rage asks

"Simple." Dex smiles as the other scream in pain as he takes control of them but one of the girls was able to resist it…Twilight "I wanted to use them against you. Now get over here…" he says to Twilight the only other one who wasn't behind him

"I am not joining you your just a-a-a monster!." Twilight yells

"Hmph very well it matters not…So what will it be Rage? Will you give up and accept your fate as a monster? Or do you actually think you can stop me?" Dex laughs looking at Rage who was looking at the ground and on his knees in defeat…he wasn't sure what he could do…'monster' the word echoes in his head and then he gets an idea…it was crazy but…he had no other option at this point…anything for his friends.

"If I kill you the curse is lifted right?" Rage asks

"Correct but that is impossible." Dex laughs "You have no powers while I am chock full of darkness!"

"Is that so…?" Rage asks standing up and looking at Twilight "Twilight I want you to bite me."

"What?!" She gasps

"You're insane!" Dex yells not knowing what he was doing "You're just asking her to bite you?!"

"Come on Twilight quit wasting time." Rage says firmly

"But Rage I might…kill you…" she says

"Twilight…please…just do it." Rage says looking at her. The whole offer was sending the monster side of her crazy and she couldn't help it she ran over and bit him.

"you are crazy!" Dex says "What kind of man lets a vampire bite them?!"

"Ha ha ha…" Rage chuckles in a scratchy voice as the blood on his neck flowed down his arm and hardened to form a sharp blade like appendage and the blood forming a spikey mask over his left eye the same side his "You want to see a real monster?" Rage laughs

"You…you're not Rage! How is it you have this power…" Dex says in shock unsure what to think about what was going on "There is no way you can have this power!"

"Not Rage he says?" Rage chuckles "Oh I assure you I am still Rage…" he laughs looking at Dex "What? Surely you knew I had this deep inside me didn't you?"

"B-b-but that power…it's the…curse!" Dex says in shock

"the curse you bound to my family!" Rage yells running up to Dex and stabbing in the chest before the blade turns into more of a claw and he rips out the most important organ in the mans chest… Rage had taken out the mans heart it sat in Rage's hand beating still. Unlike most hearts though… Dex's was black…black with darkness "You are a black hearted man Dex… I am going to enjoy this!" Rage smiles

"You…what happened to you?" Dex asks "I can't believe it…" he pants "Beaten by a kid…this cannot be true…" he then gasps as Rage squishes the heart and then the solidified blood shatters and the wound from where Applejack bit him was healed... snapping back Rage looks at his friends who cheer

"Why are we still monsters?" Rainbow Dash asks before suddenly a bright light glows and they all change back to normal. "There we go!" she cheers

"You did it Rage!" Sunset cheers hugging him as they turn to walk away…

"Ressurrectiõn…" Dex's corps says and suddenly it glows and a large winged creature emerged from behind him making the group turn around "I am not done with you bugs yet! You may have spoiled my plans to take over CHS and turn them into monsters but you will not leave here alive! I will kill you and bring destruction on this world!" Dex says releasing a wave of energy making everyone struggle to stand up. "I am not a simple mortal being…I am god himself the righteous ruler of all things living and dead! I judge light and darkness and now it is time I stamp out the dark!"

"He's…he's so powerful…" Sonic says as Rage stands up right panting "Rage?" Sonic asks as the crimson haired boy walks up the heavy winds blowing his hair and clothing.

"You claim to be a god?" Rage asks with a chuckle "You are nothing but a demon…a fallen Chaos Guardian…" Rage then glows dimly.

(CHS Gym)

The whole school was cheering knowing that the ten had done it. But then a bright glow comes from Rage's bag which he had left of the stage from earlier. Slowly the students turn their attention to it as suddenly the Chaos Emeralds shoot out of the bag. "What the heck was that…?" Shining armor asks as they feel the ground rumble. All of them run outside and notice that somehow Rage and the others were not too far they were in fact back at CHS in the courtyard!

"What happened?" Twilight asks

"Dex transported us back to CHS using Chaos Control!" Shadow says

"But that is impossible!" Sonic says

"No…he was a Chaos Guardian remember what Rage said?" Sunset says "He can use that power without the emeralds." But then they look to see said emeralds fly past them and to Rage.

{A/N: if this was a movie scene or something like that this would be where I would put in Solaris Phase 2: His World Orchestrated mix}

"Alright Dex…" Rage says "Time for me to finish this…" he glows brightly as the Emeralds super charge him not so a Super or Hyper form but to the strongest form of them all… Ultima Chaos, Rage then summons his sword.

"You…you have the power of Ultma Chaos!" Dex says "I knew it…you were the one."

"Silence!" Rage says in an echoing voice… the light that had enclosed him dies and he was floating in midair. His jacket was white and golden and his hair flashing colors as it flailed with energy. "We settle this now!" he yells charging and the two clash spear to sword making a large power resonate from the clash. The group bellow watched in amazement as the two began to fight.

The two seemed equally matched… suddenly though Rage was hit by a beam of energy and sent barreling into the ground creating a large crater that Dex then lands in front of looking at the by standing crowd. "Looks like your savior was too weak…" he laughs "Bow before me!"

"Rage!" Sunset cries…he wasn't getting out!

"I…am not done with you yet!" Rage's voice echoes after a few minutes as he floats out of the crater. Dex turns around in shock

"How can this be?! You weren't moving!" he yells watching Rage take an inhibitor ring off "No…he can't possibly…"

"I have grown a lot since you abandoned the Chaos Order." Rage says clicking the other one to take it off and then he transforms again…

"I-I-It can't be! P-p-possible!" Dex stutters "He has th-th-the Ultima Chaos Unleashed p-p-powers!"

"You're finished Dex." Rage says as he appears now behind the angelic looking creature and lunges his sword into it… Dex gasps and screams in agony before vanishing into particles of light which scatter as they go into the air. Rage watches them as he powers back down…he had won the final battle against Dex was over…he had saved Canterlot High… Rage's friends then run up and hug him cheering and congratulations came from them among the other students and teachers as well.

 **CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL MUSIC ROOM—NOVEMBER 1 13:00 (1:00 PM) FOUR HOURS AFTER THE FINAL BATLE**

Rage now finally all recuperated sat and was talking with his friends. "So Rage…what was that thing that happened to you after I bit you?" Twilight asks "Cause you scared me…W-was that really you?"

"Yes…" Rage sighs "That is what a true monster is… that power was cursed upon my family generations ago…Dex should have known that…I never use that power because it almost feels too good to use it and…it is easy to become lost in it…I was desperate." Rage sighs "I had failed to protect the one thing that matters the minute he took control of you all… The only thing I thought I could do was at least avenge you…"

"What of Rebecca?" Shadow asks and Rage looks away

"I am sorry Shadow…I could not detect her life force…she's gone…" Rage says

"No…" Shadow says grabbing Rage "It can't be true! It can't!"

"I am sorry Shadow but I did everything I could to find her!" Rage says pushing Shadow back "I'm sorry…she's dead." He says rubbing his left arm "I couldn't find a way to save her…"

 **The end…**

 **A/N So there it is my Halloween 2015 Story with the Cast from The Transfer Students if you enjoyed this then be sure to check the original out to see more crazy and wacky adventures with gang!**

 **Disclaim (Not required to read only technical stuff)**

 **The following story was written by the fanfiction user Chaosfire0987 all content of "The TransferS Students" and "The Transfer Students: Halloween Edition" falls under the "Fair Use" in United States Code Title 17 §107 all content of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls belongs to HASBRO Inc. All Sonic the Hedgehog content belongs to SEGA. The Character concept and design for Rage Chaotic, Human Sonic, and Human Shadow are all works of my own and may be used with permission for noncommercial purposes. All content of this fanfiction is intended for sole purpose of entertainment any selling of this work for any gain financially or personal is strictly prohibited and illegal,**


End file.
